Super GT
The Super GT (stylized as SuperGT in GTA IV) is a sports car and grand tourer in ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' and is manufactured by Dewbauchee in ''Grand Theft Auto IV''. Design GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, the Super GT is based on a 1993 Mitsubishi 3000GT (front fascia) and a 1992 Toyota Supra MKIII (in overall body shape) while also featuring taillights similar to those of a 1993-2002 Toyota Supra (the Jester also resembles the Toyota Supra). The Super GT can be modified at TransFender garages. There are also two versions of this car; a hardtop and a targa top; however, unlike the similar ZR-350, the Super GT does not have a no-spoiler variant. It is also one the most expensive cars to import in GTA San Andreas together with the Bullet and the Cheetah, cashing in at $84,000. However, the player is awarded $105,000 when he exports the car in mint condition. GTA IV In GTA IV, the Super GT (branded as a Dewbauchee car, although police radio chatter refers to it as a Pfister) is a grand tourer largely based on the Aston Martin DB9 and the Aston Martin V8 Vantage due to its greenhouse area, front and sides (except the vents) with huge design cues based off the Jaguar X150, the rear appears to have resemblance of that of the Aston Martin Vantage V600, Ferrari 612 Scaglietti or the Ferrari 575M Maranello. The Super GT is available with differing hood designs, either featuring a relatively smooth hood, or one with a low U-shaped ridge. The interior features black leather and carpeting with bucket sports seats. The center console is finished in aluminum trim and features an analog timepiece. The Super GT also features a 6-speed shifter. The F620 in ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' shares some similarities to the Super GT. Performance GTA San Andreas The Super GT has a top notch speed and acceleration. It's downside is that even when driving at low speeds, and despite its sharp turning, turning can cause wild fishtailing, especially at higher speeds. Furthermore, spinouts are inevitable with even the most minor of collisions. The tires are lack of grip. The Super GT does not have good durability either, and the vehicle will explode after only a few collisions. Therefore, the player should use caution while driving the car, turn slowly and gently, and avoid using it for any fast-speed maneuver. Unfortunately, this is the vehicle given to CJ for the final Driving School test, and also for the Freeway road race in Los Santos which renders these two missions exceedingly difficult to complete, even if CJ has 100% driving skill. All of these facts state that the Super GT is below average for a sports car of it's class. It weights 1400 kg, similar to cars like the Sultan, ZR350, Turismo, Banshee, and Comet. GTA IV In GTA IV, the Super GT is the sixth fastest car in the game with a top speed of 204 mph (328 km/h) and do 0-60 mph in 4.9 seconds. The acceleration and speed of the Super GT are superior to many other cars in the game. The distinct sound of a supercharger can be heard at higher RPMs, which separates it from the other supercars. Also, because of its high horsepower to torque ratio, the car can easily be slid into a drift by a single tap of the e-brake (at moderate enough speeds), making the Super GT a great choice for drifting. In the hands of a capable driver it makes an ideal getaway car however, if not handled correctly the drifts in the corners and the sheer power of the engine while in the heat of the moment can lead to spin outs, loss of control and crashes. This is because of the position of the engine, it is located in front of the driver rather than just in front of the rear axle. As the result, it puts more weight at the front, resulting in massive oversteer. The rather aggressive power distribution is also the factor resulting the oversteer. However, some drivers find this feature to be exciting. Again, because of the front engine, rear-wheel drive layout, stability is also pretty much inferior compared to the other sports cars. The car's rank in performance is pushed further back with the introduction of faster sports car in subsequent Episodes of Liberty City DLC. In TBoGT, the Super GT's competitor is the Ocelot F620. Overview Prominent appearances in missions In GTA San Andreas, the Super GT is the vehicle assigned the player during the City Slicker portion of the Driving School test. Its poor handling makes the course even more challenging. In GTA IV, during a car chase in one of Bernie Crane's missions, the Russian criminals drive a carbon black Super GT, while the character most likely drives a Turismo, as it is the car parked in front of Bernie's house. At the climax of the mission, the Russians hit a curb and crash their car, forcing you to get out of your Turismo and take them out on foot. Once they are dealt with you can steal the Super GT for yourself and save it. For its paint-job, it's a metallic carbon black tone with pearlescent of one of five colors: gray, blue, red, green, or pink, all of which are unique. It may or may not come with a hood ridge. Another Super GT is also obtainable outside in the mission Trespass, being located at the main entrance of the abandoned Sprunk factory where you must find and kill Chubby Charlie. However if you complete the mission, and do not collect the car, it will disappear. As a part of text message car missions from Stevie, he will ask you to procure a unique dark gray Super GT parked in front of the 69 Exchange in The Exchange, Algonquin. Before taking it to Stevie's garage, save it in one of your parking spots and wait for another to re-spawn. Then take the re-spawn to Stevie. However, if you wish to respray it, you cannot because the car is stuck with the gray paint job. A Super GT appears in the Most Wanted mission for Darren Covey. The Super GT may appear in a number of Drug Wars, featured with unique pearlescent colors. DSC_0093.jpg|An example of the Super GTs that can be obtained from Drug Wars. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *It can only be modified at TransFender garages: *The TransFender in Las Venturas charges 20% more for every modification except colors. *Super GT is one of the few cars that can only be equipped with 2X Nitrous, and it also has the least modification abilities. Gallery SuperGT-GTASA-front.jpg|Super GT in GTA San Andreas.(Rear quarter view, with targa top), SuperGT-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|SuperGT in GTA IV.(Rear quarter view) Notable Owners * Dimitri Rascalov * Charles Matteo * Darren Covey and his gang Locations GTA San Andreas * In the parking lot outside of the Driving School in Doherty, San Fierro after achieving bronze for all the challenges, constantly appearing with a maroon body. * Behind the Control Tower at Easter Bay International Airport, San Fierro (usually locked). * Spawns frequently on The Strip, Las Venturas, especially at night * Driving around in the evening in Rodeo, Los Santos * Importable from Easter Basin docks in San Fierro after completing export lists. Import cost: $84,000 (Tuesday only) GTA IV The SuperGT in GTA IV is notably rare, being mostly available in specific missions (see prominent appearances in missions), or by using a cheat code. * When driving one, several others will spawn in the streets easily. * Can be found on the street next to the Bank of Liberty in The Exchange, Algonquin, for Stevie's Car Thefts. * Obtainable during the Bernie Crane mission Union Drive, and can spawn parked in front of the Sprunk Factory in Alderney during the Phil Bell mission Trespass. To obtain it easily without taking too much time during the mission, just move the car out to the street and proceed with the mission. When you complete it, the Super GT won't disappear and will be there for you to take. * If you compete in Brucie's races early on, it is likely that you will see it in at least one of them. You can kill the driver and steal it but you will cancel the race and your favor with Brucie will go down 3 percent. * Spawn in traffic in GTA IV's multiplayer. * Can be spawned by dialing 227-555-0168 on your phone. This does not affect any achievements. * During the mission No. 1, you'll be racing against two Super GT's. It is possible to obtain one of them without failing the mission and also it is possible to keep the special Comet as well. You just have to win the race but with the cars coming behind you and the Super GT's will be locked and without drivers, then you just can push one of them with your Comet to the parking area at the Hove Beach safehouse. The video reference can be found here. * If you steal a police vehicle and open the computer and search Darren Covey, you can kill him and his crew and take the Super GT parked within the group. They also tend to spawn as soon as his location appears on your GPS, so you can get as many as you want very early in the story. The Lost and Damned * The Super GT won't appear in any given mission during the game and won't spawn in traffic, however, can be obtained by dialing 227-555-0168 on your phone just like in GTA IV. This does not affect any achievements. The Ballad of Gay Tony * Specially colored examples of the car can be obtained from the Drug Wars, usually in the convoy missions. * Very rarely spawns around Star Junction and The Triangle in Algonquin and Alderney City only in the Episodes from Liberty City rendition of TBoGT. Trivia *The Super GT plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **CSR 103.9 in GTA San Andreas. **Electro-Choc or Radio Broker in GTA IV. *The Super GT shares a similar rear with a Toyota Supra. It is interesting that the 3D Universe Jester also closely resembles a Toyota Supra. *In GTA San Andreas, the Super GT is one out of two supercars to have a permanent spawn point, the other being the Bullet. *An earlier form of the Super GT in GTA IV features "Super GT" and "Asstone" badges in the rear. In its final form, however, only a Dewbauchee emblem is present in place. *Oddly enough, the Super GT has a utility horn which is shared with the Tow Truck & the Cabbie. *It is ironic when upon close inspection the Super GT shares the engine cosmetics with the Stratum, although the Stratum appears to have an air filter and a turbocharger fitted. *The Super GT is one of the three most expensive cars in GTA IV, the others being the Turismo and the Infernus. *The Faustin Mafiya in GTA IV occasionally use Super GT in missions, such as in the case during Union Drive and Trespass. *The Bullet GT replaces the Super GT in The Ballad of Gay Tony's Multiplayer Race/GTA Race modes. *The BradyGames guide for Episodes From Liberty City mistakenly refers to the Super GT as a new vehicle in EFLC. *The Super GT along with the Turismo, Infernus, Comet, Dukes, Contender, and Vigero (beater version only) are the only cars in GTA IV with no license plates. *In GTA San Andreas, the body shape is similar to that of the Turismo. *In GTA San Andreas, the Super GT has the same engine sound as the Cheetah, Comet, and Turismo. *Oddly, the side door speakers in the Super GT resemble the ones in the 2001-2005 Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. *In the interior of GTA IV's Super GT, you will find buttons surrounding the centered clock on the dashboard like in modern Aston Martin's. What is odd is that those buttons only come with the automatic transmission but the Super GT appears to come equipped with a manual. *When using graphical mods such as ENBSeries, the San Andreas Rendition of the Super GT doesn't have any body reflections. This same bug is also apparent on Uranus. *The name of the car is likely inspired by the Super GT series in Japan. It is a grand touring car racing series that began in 1993. Originally titled as the Zen Nihon GT Senshuken (全日本GT選手権?), generally referred to as either the JGTC or the All Japan Grand Touring Car Championship, the series was renamed to Super GT in 2005. *The Super GT and the Turismo are the only sports cars from IV not featured in Grand Theft Auto V. But, the Massacro might be the replacement for the Super GT, as the Turismo R was the replacement for the Turismo. * The Super GT is featured in the GTA IV TV Spot for Xbox 360 as the car that Niko Bellic jacks at the end of the commercial. }} de:Super GT es:Super GT fi:Super GT pl:Super GT pt:Super GT Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dewbauchee